Locked Gold Heart
by xXSaberXx
Summary: Love, loss, life. Johto awaits you, Avery Gold. A HeartGold Nuzlocke challenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In case you couldn't tell from the title, this is based on a Nuzlocke run on HeartGold! I grew up playing Pokemon Gold, and now that I'm a little older I couldn't help but Nuzlocke through it. This was my first Nuzlocke ever. What came about was an awesome base for a story. I hope you enjoy!

Rules:

1. You may catch only the first pokemon you encounter in a route. If you accidentally kill it, no second chances.

2. If a pokemon faints in battle, it is considered dead. Release it immediately.

3. You may only use Fresh Water, Soda Pop, Lemonade, and berries as recovery items. (My own 'Wholesome' rule.)

4. You may only use only plain pokeball, great ball, or balls made from Apricorns. (Another part of the 'Wholesome' rule)

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

I woke up to the beeping of the computer. Bright, eye-piercing sunlight shines through my curtains, and with a great heave I manage to pull myself out of bed. The clock says it's 5:00 pm. Had I really slept that long? I'd just laid down for a nap...

The computer beeps in a long sting again.

"Okay! God, give it a rest for five seconds." I shoot the screen a glare, but it merely blinks a bit and displays the message on it larger;

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE**

My pajamas crinkle as I make my way over to the computer and click on my inbox. Typically, the message is from none other than Ethan. It's bright white with red and blue stripes, and has a crudely drawn picture of his Marill on it.

**ADVENTURE!**

**EXCITED!**

**I LOVE POKEMON! **

**From,**

**Ethan**

I stare at it for a second, then clicked it closed and get dressed. Who wrote in all caps like that nowadays? That was just how Ethan was – bright, cheery, positive and explosive. He was also kind of a butt.

I pull my red blouse on, and clip my denim jumper over it. My long socks reach my knees, just the way I like them. I tie my shoes, brush my unruly mousy brown hair into two pigtails, strap my bag on and look at myself in the mirror.

At sixteen, my body was still bony. I had barely any chest to speak of, but my hips were wider than a Snorlax's belly. I could crush things with my ass. Cans, walnuts, vases, you name it. I seriously doubt any of those things could stand up to the mass of fat that was my backside. Dark brown eyes, too wide and innocent for my face really, stare back at me. My complexion is pale, my hair thin and a nondescript color of brown. I make a face at myself and start down the stairs.

Mom's pouf of indigo hair sticks up from behind the counter, where she's bent over looking for something in the kitchen cupboard.

"Aha!" She smiles, and straightens with a frying pan clutched in one hand, the other busy smoothing down her pink dress. When she sees me, her face lights up.

"Avery! I was just coming to wake you. Professor Elm called. He says he needs to talk to you."

I grimace. Mom's smile widens.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. I'll go to the lab, now." I start toward the door, but Mom clucks her tongue.

"Where are going without your hat, young lady?"

The horror that is the white, marshmallow-shaped hat makes its way onto my head, Mom's fingers adjusting it ever so slightly.

"There. Have a good trip!" She pushes me gently out the door.

I flinch as the marshmallow hat wobbles with each step I take. The thing was horrific, but Mom insisted I wear it out. It'd been a gift from my sister, Crys, who was studying pokemon in Sinnoh under Professor Rowan. She'd always sent me gag gifts like this, but never gifts Mom thought I should wear every time I stepped out of the house.

Crys was the star child. She'd been everything I wasn't – brave, magnetic, all smiles and effort. She never gave up or gave in, or shied away from a challenge. My memories of growing up all involved me crying, cowering behind Crys' blue-haired form as she defended me from bullies or the occasional angry pokemon. Her Typhlosion, Xatu, and rare, shiny Mantine were her pride and joy.

I heave a sigh and start forward into town. The sky is a mishmash of orange and red, a dusky blue blanket over both colors that was slowly deepening as time passed. Twilight was my favorite time of day, without a doubt. It wasn't too hot, or too cold, and the sky wasn't too light or dark. It was just right. The soft wind characteristic of New Bark blows through the wind turbines that power the town. Houses are warm with glowing windows and the smells of dinner, rice and tomato sauce and meat, drift on the wind.

"Avery!"

I look down to see Ethan, his black strand of hair poking through his gold hat. His red jacket and black shorts are mussed with dirt – he usually wandered through the grasses on the edge of town, training his Marill. The water mouse sees me and launches itself headlong at me, squeaking happily.

"Marrriruuu!"

"Whoa, down girl!" Ethan laughs and runs up to the two of us, pulling Marill off my chest. His hands are way too close to the area, and I blush a little.

"Sorry about that." He smiles, amber eyes warm as always. "Where you headed?"

"Professor Elm's lab. He wants to see me." I mumble, still embarrassed.

"Oh, cool! How's Crys? Have you heard from her lately?" He asks lightly.

"She...she sent me this stupid hat a week ago." I point to it, and it sags comically. Ethan laughs, and pats me on the head...hat...marshmallow...whatever.

"She always had that weirdo sense of humor." Behind him, a bell rings, loud and clear. "Ah, that's dad! I better go see what he wants. Later!"

He flashes me an adventurous grin and takes off running, Marill trailing behind him. As I walk the short distance to the lab, the sky blooms with silver stars. George, the overweight plumber, sees me and waves.

"Yo, Avery! Professor Elm discovered some new pokemon!"

I wave back, and when he smiles and turns I gag. Who cared? George was nice enough, but did I look like I liked pokemon? I didn't hate them, but all my life they'd reacted badly to me, and everyone in the town new that. I was the Girl Who Pokemon Hate. My walks home from school in Cherrygrove usually had me running into town by the end of them, shrieking and chased by a flock of angry Pidgey. My presence alone seemed to piss pokemon off. Did I smell bad or something? Maybe in my past life I'd been a Grimer, or a Dark Type pokemon. Something most pokemon didn't like.

I'm so absorbed in the stars and my thoughts that I walk past the lab, past the mailbox, and into the side of someone very tall. I mumble an apology and rub my chin where his shoulder had hit me. The stranger has deep red hair that falls to his shoulders, gray eyes the color of steel, and a face lined with anger. If it wasn't such an angry face, it'd be cute. Hot, almost. He narrows his eyes, takes my form in, and then shoves me away with both his hands.

I stumble back, my butt hitting the hard dirt. Thank god it was so fat, I barely felt the fall. I was pissed nonetheless.

"Hey, what did I do to you? I said sorry!" I bark, brushing the dirt from my overalls.

"Stay away from me." He growls, and turns back to what he was doing before I ran into him – staring into the window of the Elm lab.

"Creepy much?" I ask. He doesn't move, mumbling to himself things I can't make out. I sniff, deciding to leave this loser to his thoughts. He was probably one of Elm's new assistants, or a fan of his. Elm's fans always were a little creepy. I won't admit this guy is more than creepy. Inside, my heart twists with just a faint waft of terror.

I push into the lab, determined to forget the creeper. The building is huge and white, lined with books and machines that beep into the calm air. Elm's aide shuffles papers on a desk in the corner, and Elm himself waves me over, his glasses slipping on his long nose.

Professor Elm is what most people would call 'nerdy'. His face is oval, his hair dark and thin on his head. He's unnaturally skinny, like a beanpole. He even talks with a faint nerdy lisp. His black eyes, however, are friendly and filled with calm serenity.

"Avery! I'm sorry to ask this of you on such short notice, but would you be willing to visit Mr. Pokemon's house? He has a pokemon egg I need to inspect, and I need someone I can trust to deliver it."

"Uh..." I eye the three pokeballs sitting on a machine to his right. Elm starts.

"Oh, of course I'd give you one of these three pokemon to protect you as you went. That's a no-brainer." He chuckles.

"But..I'm not due to get my pokemon for another two weeks." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Consider this an advance, then." Elm smiles. "You already have all the necessary trainer equipment, I see." He cranes his head to my bag, where a pokegear pokes out of the top. "You're more than ready to be a trainer."

Secretly, I doubt it. Pokemon hated me, and they would probably hate me forever. I would be a trainer, sure, but never a really good one like Red or Blue.

"Here, go ahead and choose a partner." Elm smiles and gestures to the machine. I walk over slowly. I already knew which pokemon I wanted – since the day Crys had gotten Cyndaquil.

I grasp the ball with a small water-type sticker on it. I let it fly, and in a flash of light the small water crocodile appears. It does a little dance, as though stretching its legs, and then looks up at me with huge, reptilian eyes.

"A Totodile! Good choice! How about a nickname? I do believe it's a girl." Elm smiles.

"Darla...I guess."

Totodile's jaws widen a little as it looks me up and down. Those rows of teeth are intimidating. Maybe I'd picked wrong, if Totodile acted like every other pokemon did around me, I might get bitten. I watch her for any sign of hostility, but Darla simply watches me back. I clear my throat nervously.

"Let's get going, then."

Professor Elm waves, and I walk out of the lab. Darla follows me, stubby tail waving with each step. She's different from the Totodile I'd seen when Crys chose her Cyndaquil – that Totodile had ben zooming around the room, his jaws clacking incessantly. Still, I decided that day I wanted one of my own – I loved the bright aqua color of their skin, the red scales that contrasted, and their sense of power, and grace.

Behind me, Darla trips. So much for grace. I turn and debate about going over to help her – would she bite me? Her face is smeared with dirt, and tears well up in her eyes as she nurses a tiny scrape on her knee.

"Toto...to...dile."

My heart wrenches around. I hurry over and kneel at her side.

"Are you alright?"

She looks up at me, the tears falling.

"Don't cry!" I panic a little, rummaging through my bag. "Here, hold still."

I unwrap a band-aid, pressing it gingerly over the scratch on her rubber skin. She stares down at it, sniffs a little, and stands again.

"Dile!" She wiggles her tail and admires the flowers on the band-aid. "Dile dile!"

"I'm glad you like it." I smile.

"Todile!" She launches herself at me, jaws spread in a Totodile version of a smile. She wraps her stubby arms as far as she can around my waist. I jump a little, panic rushing through me. Will she bite me? The joy in her eyes is apparent, and I feel my muscles soften, wrapping my arms around her tiny shoulders in return.

"You're welcome." I smile.

I didn't notice the boy in the shadows watching the whole thing. I wouldn't notice him, nor the dark face he wore as he watched me and my Totodile interact.

The walk to Cherrygrove was pleasant, the night air caressing our faces as we walked. Darla stopped every so often to pick a small flower. Hoothoot and Rattata were few and far between, and Darla's sharp claws made quick work of them. I was nervous to give my very first command, but Darla followed through with it and understood it.

I could only thank my lucky stars. Whatever curse that plagued me before seemed null with Darla. Now that I had a pokemon by my side, and one with such big claws, the flocks of pokemon that grew inexplicably angry at me were staying away.

In Cherrygrove, an old man eagerly showed us around, and when he saw the TOtodile, he ran into his house only to emerge with a pair of brand new running shoes.

"Mah first pokemon was Totodile." He wheezed, eyes twinkling. "Ya'll take these shoes now, and use 'em well, you hear?"

I nodded, thanking him. Darla received a pat on the head from him.

"Treat ya pokemon with kindness, always!" He guffawed, and turned back into his house.

Weird but nice old men aside, I stepped into the pokecenter. The warmth and smell of pine cleaner greets me, and beside me Darla takes in the trainers with a calm eye. A hiker, a cooltrainer, and a super nerd, all in deep discussion. Nurse Joy, with her bundle of cotton-candy pink hair, smiles and bows.

"Welcome! May I see your trainer card for a moment?"

I hand it to her, and she scans it with a machine before passing it back.

"A rookie trainer, huh? You sure do have a cute pokemon." She smiles down at Darla, who wags her tail and gestures to her band-aid on her knee.

"Dile, dile totodile to to dile!"

"Oh? That's a pretty band-aid."

"Dile!" Darla nods with the satisfaction of showing off her prize. I laugh a little behind my hand.

"Darla needs a bit of a heal."

Nurse Joy nods. "Certainly! Please return her to her pokeball, and place it in this tray. She slides me a plastic tray with six sphere indents. Darla looks curiously up at me as I pull her pokeball out.

"It's just for a second, okay?"

She nods, and the red laser sucks her inside the ball. I put it on the tray, and Nurse Joy slides the tray into the dark recess of a machine. A cheerful chiming noise sounds, and when I let Darla out again she looks brighter and healthier than before.

We head out to the next Route, where Mr. Pokemon's house is. This is new territory – I've never been here before. Darla enjoys the sound of the pond when we take a rest by it. I gather a ripe green apricorn from a nearby tree and stow it away for later. You never knew when those would come in handy.

Mr. Pokemon's house is a glowing hut of yellow in the deep night. He greets me jovially, hands me the egg, and gives Darla a pokemon treat. Just as we're about to leave, Professor Oak emerges from the living room. His eyes widen upon seeing Darla.

"That's a very happy Totodile."

"I...I just got her today." I smile sheepishly. "To be honest, most pokemon don't like me, but she...Darla really does, for some reason."

"She is a gentle pokemon." Oak nods, smiling down at Darla, who's giving him a look-over. "All pokemon have different dispositions. In time, you'll learn as a trainer to adapt to each one."

He pauses thoughtfully, and rummages around in his pocket before handing me a red, square device, a pokedex.

"For me?" My eyes widen. The only trainers who got pokedexes were those with high potential, usually handpicked by one of the professors of the region. Oak's dark eyes twinkle against his tan skin.

"You have much potential, Avery, whether you know it or not. I believe the pokedex will help you on your journey to self-discovery." He glances up at the clock on Mr. Pokemon's wall. "Ah! It is quite late. I must be going, I have a show in Goldenrod to record. Good day, Harold. I hope to see you again, Avery."

He walks out the door, and Mr. Pokemon grins. "Well whaddya know! Personally, I think what he thinks – you've got some potential, kid. Your sister had it, and you have it too."

I shake my head. "No way –"

"Ah ah ah!" Mr. Pokemon wags his finger. "The lady doth protest too much! Now, please be careful with that egg on the way back."

"I will." I nod.

The night has grown pitch black, and Darla sticks close to me. She clings to my sock, one end gripped tightly in her small claws.

"You don't like the dark, Darla?"

"Toooooto." She shakes her head, and her jaws clack together with nervousness.

"It's okay, we'll be back home soon."

The egg sits in my bag, covered in thick cloth to keep it warm. I can't run back, so I mince with careful steps through the grass. My pokegear rings just then, and I pick it up only to hear Elm's harried voice on the other side.

"Avery! Oh, it's terrible, just terrible! There was nothing I could do, and he just broke right in –"

"Professor, slow down! What happened?"

"Oh, please, just please come back to the lab as fast as you can!"

The line goes dead. Me with my overactive imagination begins to imagine the worst possible scenario – Elm covered in blood, stabbed by one of his crazy fans. I pick Darla up so she can ride on my shoulder, and I hold the bag close to my chest as I run through the cold, dewy grass.

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead._ I chant in my head.

I sprint through Cherrygrove, and am on the edge of the town when I freeze out of sheer terror.

From the darkness strides an imposing figure – tall, with bright red hair. He's dressed in dark clothes that look a little too small for him. The shirt rides up and shows a bit of his stomach. Bright, angry silver eyes cut through the darkness.

"You."

I quell the trembling that's started in my lips. I will not let him know he scares the piss out of me.

"Me." I raise my chin. "Now get out of my way."

He chuckles, eyes locked onto the form of Darla on my shoulder. "Is that your pokemon? It looks weak."

"Shut up!" I snarl. "I don't have time for you!" I try to push past him, but he shoves me back. He's strong. I regain my balance just in the nick of time, I'd almost fallen, and with the egg in my hand that would have been disastrous.

"Bastard." I hiss.

"Battle me, weakling." He sniffs. "Battle me, and I'll let you and your pathetic pokemon through."

I narrow my eyes, and look to Darla. "Can we make this fast?"

"Dile!" Darla nods, determined. She jumps down from my shoulder and cracks her knuckles.

"Go." Red-hair commands, letting his pokeball fly. After the light dies down, a small, Chikorita, skin the color of spring and a supple leaf on his head, appears. His wide, big eyes are so cute, so tender and soft. He looks around like a child, and for a moment I remember what Oak said about personalities. This Chikorita must have a naïve sort of nature.

Darla scratches the Chikorita until the poor thing buckles under his own fatigue. His tackles did nearly nothing against Darla's experience dodging the move, and Red-head sneers down at the pokemon.

"Worthless. Get up, worthless thing."

"Chi...chiko." Chikorita cries weakly, struggling to stand on wobbly legs.

"Stop! I beat you! Go any further and your Chikorita might die!"

"There's the pokemon centers for that." Red-head scoffs. "Now get up, weakling, and defeat that stupid Totodile!"

"Chiiiii!" Chikorita collapses again. With a snort, Red-head recalls his pokemon.

"Fine. You win this time, but that's only because this pokemon was weak. I obviously chose the wrong one."

He strides past me and into Cherrygrove. Something falls out of his pocket as he passes, and I pick it up. It's a trainer card, red like mine. His photo is pasted on, and he has the same angry glare. There's a name on it, too...

"That's mine!" A hand snatches it away abruptly. Red-head growls and starts off again, clutching the card close.

Darla tugs on my sock, and I remember the crisis. I sprint back to New Bark, jumping down the dirt ledges as a shortcut. I burst into the lab only to see a police officer talking to a worried-looking Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm, I –"

"Aha!" The police officer points. "First rule of crime – the criminal always returns to the scene. So, you're the one who stole the pokemon, eh?"

"She's not!"

I glance behind me to see Ethan running up, breathless. His Marill squeaks in indignation at his side.

"Mariri!"

"She's not the one who did it, officer. I saw a red-headed boy sitting outside the lab right before it happened, he's the one who did it! Avery is innocent!"

Professor Elm nods when the police officer looks to him for confirmation.

"Alright, sorry."

"I battled him." I say quietly.

"You what?" Elm looks shocked.

"I ran into him on the way back. He forced me to battle him and his...Chikorita." I flinch.

"Did you get his name?" The officer takes out a notepad.

"His trainer card said his name was Z."

"Just Z?"

"Just Z." I nod. The officer writes it down and sighs.

"Thank you. Sorry this happened, Professor. We'll be sure to keep on the lookout of this trainer, and we'll tighten security on the town border."

"Thank you officer." Elm nods. Beside me, Ethan puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"I'm glad you weren't wrongly convicted."

"Thanks to you." I feel the heated blush make its way through my cheeks.

"Yeah, well. That red-head guy will get what's coming to him. Anyway, I gotta split. Later."

"Bye." I wave, trying to still the hard beating of my heart. The police officer leaves, and Elm seats me at a small table with steaming cups of cocoa to counteract the shock of the night. He sips his sugary drink slowly.

"What a terrible thing to happen...and that poor Chikorita."

"The police will find him." I nod. Darla dips one claw into my hot cocoa and sucks on it.

"Ah, of course. I have utmost faith in them. Do you have the egg Mr. Pokemon gave you?"

When I show it to him, he stands so fast his chair falls over.

"This is amazing!" He inspects it for several long moments, then places it gently on a nearby machine that can keep it warm. "We'll have to study it further. It's a very rare pokemon egg."

"And...I got this." I show him the pokedex.

"You met Professor Oak? And he gave you that? Wow, Avery, this is great news! It means he saw some sort of potential in you as a trainer...have you ever thought about challenging the gyms of Johto?"

"No, I would never be good enough. I was thinking more along the lines of being a coordinator –"

"You should!" Elm interrupts. "If not for yourself, then for your pokemon! Professor Oak is rarely wrong about this kind of stuff. He predicted it for Red, and Blue, and even your sister Crys!"

"I, uh..."

"Well, if you decide to, you should visit your mom before you go. I have to run some tests on the egg, but feel free to stay and finish that cocoa." He smiles and claps me on the shoulder before turning ot the machine.

I sip the last of the bitter dregs, and look at Darla. She swings her legs happily on the stool, watching her band-aid with great interest. Could I really do it? Even though pokemon tended to dislike me, could I really take Darla and a team of pokemon and defeat all the gyms? Did Darla want to do that? What was the point of it, even?

"Tototo!" Darla sees my face scrunched up in thought, and stands on her stool. With a gentle touch, she tries to smooth the creases from my brow. I laugh, and she smiles when I do.

"Dile dile! Totodile!"

"You really want to go for it? It'll be hard, and the journey will be long..."

"Dile!" She nods.

I talk to Mom, and she embraces me in a tight hug before stuffing my bag with extra underwear. She offers to save some of my money, but I shake my head. I'll need all the funds I can get on the road, and she's known for her television shopping channel sprees on occasion. She kisses my face, my eyes, and smoothes my hair.

"Don't forget to call sometimes, okay? Crys never called."

I nod. "I'll try."

"Be safe. With Darla at your side, I think you'll be just fine, but remember the basics; no talking to strangers, an apple a day, change your underwear every –"

"I know, Mom!"

She giggles. "I'm just teasing."

She kisses me on the forehead as I stand in the doorway. "You'll do great, honey."

The road is open and inviting. The five pokeballs Mom pressed into my hands before I left jingle in my bag. Darla trots just ahead of me, taking in the smells and sights of the night. If we walk fast, we'll make it to Cherrygrove before the pokecenter closes.

On the way there, we duck into a toll booth and head momentarily north. The route is a dead end bordered by huge ledges of dirt, but our excursion in the grass gives us a moment to train. A Hoothoot with huge orange eyes bounces out of the dark, its face angry. This was how pokemon usually looked around me, and it dives to peck at me with its sharp beak. With a few scratches from Darla I throw the pokeball at it, crossing my fingers and praying it'll stay in.

With a cheery chime, the pokeball freezes.

"Alright!" I punch the air. Even though the Hoothoot looked a little pissed, I let it out. It hops on one leg and tilts its head at me, a defiant expression on its face. Darla smiles and walks up to it, conversing briefly in pokespeak.

My pokedex comes to life, speaking in a mechanical voice. "HOOTHOOT, THE OWL POKEMON. FEMALE."

"A girl, huh?" I muse. I look up the Hoothoot, and she sniffs down at me through her beak, turning away.

"How about...Nocturne? It's a pretty name, isn't it?"

Darla nods, and Hoothoot looks back, expression softening a little.

"It means 'night song'." I grin at her.

When we stop at the Cherrygrove pokecenter and rent a room, Darla and I collapse on the bed, fully clothed. Sleep takes me immediately, but through my drowsy haze I feel Nocturne settle at the end of the bed, soft feathers pressed against my leg as Darl sleeps in my arms.

I smile sleepily. Mom's voice rings in my head.

You'll be great, honey.

Maybe I will be. Maybe I really will be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the review, Meta-Akira. Yeah! Us Totodile users gotta stick together! XD

CURRENT TEAM:

Darla - Lv. 9 Totodile

Nocturne - Lv. 8 Hoothoot

* * *

CHAPTER II

* * *

Violet City was _huge_.

When I was small, I remembered my mom taking me on a trip here. We'd taken the car, and being five years old the ride felt like it took forever. I remember pudding-sticky hands and playing tic-tac-toe with my breath on the windows. When we got out, I remember gaping with my little open mouth at the old, oriental-looking buildings. Even the pokecenter was a strange, off-purple color, nothing like Cherrygrove's bright red one. A lady told me they chose that color out of respect for Violet's ancient heritage, whatever that meant.

Now, eleven years later, Violet still looks huge to me. Sprout Tower looms in the distance. That would be one of our first stops. On the way to Violet, I'd caught a friendly Geodude in Dark Cave whom I named Dios, and a cute, quirky Spinarak I named Araki. I wasn't too keen on raising Dios, but I knew his strong arms would serve us well, later. I trained Araki and Nocturne together.

Nocturne proved to be a naughty sort of pokemon – the next morning I'd realized she'd gone through my bag and splayed the contents all over the pokemon center. My underwear trailed as a long line of colors into the hall. When I confronted her about it, she merely giggled and flew to a high perch, on top of the cabinet where I couldn't reach her. She was unruly, but I was determined to make her stronger, and maybe a little neater.

After visiting the pokcenter, I looked down at Araki.

"Where to, boy?"

"Spipispsip?" He cocked his head, large black eyes looking at me doefully. We stopped by the trainer's school and peeked in, but a large, fat man by the name of Earl and his constant spinning ended up making Araki sick. I excused us and ran out the door with the little spider in my arms just as he hurled a gooey mix of green slime and bits of web on the ground. Passerbys stared and wrinkled their noses.

"Jerks." I mumbled under my breath. "Poor pokemon's throwing up, and you gotta glare? Big fat jerks!"

"Here, let me help you."

I looked up at the voice only to see Ethan, Marill at his side. He offers a few napkins, and I take them gratefully and wipe the mess up.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He smiles, flashing me a thumbs up. "He's a cute fella, isn't he?"

Araki beams up at him. "Sppsppinnna!"

"Why are you here, Ethan?" I ask, trying to quell the burning in my cheeks. He'd been my crush since we were little, but I had a hard time admitting it, and Ethan was as dense as a brick wall.

"I'm travelling Johto, like you." He washes his hand in the small Japanese pond, and wipes them on his shorts. "I came here to see the Sprout Tower, but..."

Marill seems to hang her head a little.

"Marie can't handle Grass Types, and there are a TON of monks up there with Bellsprouts, all itching for battle. It's too bad." He sighs. "I really wanted to see the top of the tower..."

I look down at Araki, who chirps up at me.

"Araki here is super resistant to grass moves." I smile. "If...If you want, you can follow us up. We wanted to see the top, too."

"Really? Awesome!" Ethan whoops, then grabs my hand. "Let's go!"

I feel like I'll melt right into the floor. His hand is so big, and warm, and fits in mine so well...

The inside of Sprout Tower smells like incense and fabric. The central pillar creaks slowly back and forth, and monks walk around the base of it. A few tourists take photos before it, smiling and flashing v signs. We climb to the next flight, where a monk awaits us. Araki takes down his Bellsprouts easily.

The next few floors are all monks, and all Bellsprouts. I switch in Nocturne at one point, wanting to toughen her up, too. She learns Peck on the fourth floor, and I feel a little shimmer of glee run through me – now those Bellsprouts were toast.

Ethan smiles and laughs whenever he catches me staring at him for too long. I blush more times than I can count. On the top floor, we meander through the hall.

"H-Have the police caught Z yet?" I ask Ethan softly, trying not to let the stutter I got whenever he was around overpower me.

"Who?" Ethan cocks an eyebrow.

"The red-head who stole Chi-Chikorita...?"

"Oh, right! That bastard! No...they haven't even found a sign of him –"

Ethan cuts off, staring into the next room. I follow his eyes into a wood-floored room with soft windows that let in squares of the late-afternoon sun. Bronze Bellsprout statues line the walls, and particles flit through the sunlit air. In the middle, a wizened old sage and a familiar red-haired boy fight a pokemon battle, a Gastly against a Bellsprout.

"Gastly, Lick." The red-head commands. Gastly wraps his long tongue around the Bellsprout and squeezes, and the grass type falls to the floor, defeated.

The sage withdraws his pokemon. "You have won this TM, but know this. The way you battle pokemon is too harsh, too hateful. You will not go far with an attitude like that."

"I've heard that all my life, crone." Z sneers, recalling his Gastly. "Just give me the TM and leave your religious speeches out of this."

Z snatches the TM disc from the sage's withered hands and snorts, turning around and striding only to come face-to-face with us.

Z looks between Ethan and I, his steel-gray eyes darkening.

"Well well, if it isn't Beret-boy and Weakling. Is he your boyfriend, Weakling?"

I blush a deeper red than I ever have before, and Z sees it and smirks.

"Pathetic girl."

Ethan's fist is a blur. It collides with the side of Z's face, and the red-head staggers.

"Bastard!" Ethan growls, a fire in his eyes. "Give back that innocent Chikorita!"

Z's smirks grows wider, now tainted with a little blood at the side of his mouth. "Never."

"I said give-" Ethan punches Z again. "-that-" Another punch. "-Chikorita-" Punch. "-back!"

As much as I want to get Chikorita back, this is not the way to do it. Ethan is much stronger than Z – he has thick muscles in his arms and legs, whereas Z looks pale and sickly, as though he hadn't eaten for a long time.

"Ethan, stop!"

Ethan punches Z three more times, and I wince at every one.

"Ethan, STOP IT!"

My scream echoes. Ethan's fist stills. Z smirks up at him with a blood-smeared, bruised face.

"That's right. Listen to your girlfriend."

Ethan narrows his eyes and stands. "Give the Chikorita back, thief!"

When Z regains his footing, he shoots me another smirk.

"See you later, Weakling."

The Gastly at his side springs into action, coughing a purple mist up that muddles our vision. When it clears, Z is nowhere to be seen. I touch Ethan's shoulder lightly, and he flinches.

"I'm sorry. I lost control...I just hate thieves like him so much."

"I know."

The head sage fights me with grace and flawless tactics, but Nocturne is trained far beyond his level, and she even takes down his own Hoothoot without breaking a sweat. The sage hands me the TM, Flash, and smiles a golden smile.

"You are very kind. It shows in the way your pokemon battle."

"I'm a coward." I look at the floor. "I couldn't even stop Z from leaving...and the blood I saw, it makde me sick..."

"I know, child. You are timid, and small. Pokemon battles are blood, as well. You must learn this. Battle is not the way of violence, battle is the way of _truth_. You will learn this, in time, with your great kindness leading the way."

His words perplex me, but Nocturne lets out a crow and pats me on the back with one wing as if to reassure me.

At the bottom of the tower, I bid Ethan farewell. He smiles, a little sad, but a bright smile nonetheless. Marill trails behind him as he heads out of town. We stop at the pokecenter for dinner before challenging Falkner's gym. I weigh my options as Araki, Nocturne, and Darla chomp on pokechow, and as I move my curry around on my plate listlessly. Araki could not fight this battle – it was up to Nocturne and Darla.

The gym is spacious, and a wooden elevator takes us to the top, where wood platforms await. I can see glass platforms on the very outside, but decide to use the inner path. There are two trainers waiting there, and we'll need all the preparation we can get.

The bird keepers have Spearow and Pidgey, and Nocturne is a fair match for them. Falkner awaits, his blue hair covering one sharp blue eye, his kimono and pants both tight and loose.

"My name is Falkner. I specialize in Bird Pokemon –"

"No intro!" I yell, my hands and legs trembling with fright. This was a real gym leader – a trainer way above my caliber. I was just a girl from a town with a few pokemon, he battled professionally. I'm nervous, almost to the point of puking. It's only Darla's steady hand clutching my thigh-high socks that keeps me from darting from the gym out of sheer pressure.

He looks startled, but his expression quickly turns to one of amusement.

"Very well, then. Pidgey, I choose you!"

"Darla, let's go!"

Pidgey is fast and quick, but Darla is stronger. When she manages to catch the elusive bird, she uses her trademark sharp claws. A few water guns shot from her mouth hit the Pidgey in mid-air, and it collapses. Darla is looking a little weak herself – she took quite a few tackles to the face.

"Impressive. Pidgeotto, come on out!" Falkner announces loftily. His majestic Pidgeotto bursts from the pokeball, all wings and feathers and bright plumage.

"Darla, Leer!"

Darla fixes her disturbing expression on the Pidgeotto, who shudders. Pidgeotto rams Darla with another tackle.

"Hang in there Darla! Another Leer!" I order. Darla staggers, but nods and repeats the move. Pidgeotto is looking thoroughly disturbed now. With an elegant whip of wind – a Gust – Darla falls to her knees. I inhale sharply. This was too close for comfort.

"Darla, return! Go Nocturne!"

The Hoothoot comes out, ready to rumble. Nocturne doesn't quite match Pidgeotto's speed, but she's fast enough to keep up and dodge a Gust or two. She dives in to Peck, and Pidgeotto flinches at the impact. A critical hit, and combined with Darla's Leers, it takes a hefty chunk out of the bird pokemon.

"Roost, Pidgeotto!" Falkner commands. I watch in dismay as Pidgeotto takes to the ceiling and a wooden beam, framed by the glow of the sunset that filters through the windows at the top. When the pokemon comes down, it looks fully refreshed.

Nocturne uses a well-aimed Hypnosis, and with two Pecks, the Pidgeotto relents, fainting to the floor in a flurry of feathers. My heart leaps into my throat – we'd won!

"We did it!" I shout. Nocturne fluffs herself up as though saying; "What did you expect?", and I run up to hug her around her puffy body. She looks a little disturbed, but coos a little anyway.

"You are quite good." Falkner smiles. "My dad's cherished bird pokemon gave a good fight, though. Here, you earned these."

A shiny, dark blue wing-shaped badge falls into my hand, alongside a TM disc and some money.

"That's Roost. It restores HP to a bird pokemon. And the Zephyr Badge allows you to use Rock Smash outside of battle."

"Thank you." I smile, and he smiles back.

"Azalea is where the next gym is, but it's quite a journey south from here. Safe travels."

I exit the gym, my mouth still hanging slightly open. I did it. I'd gotten an actual badge! I'd done what Crys had almost three years ago – I'd gotten a _badge_. I wasn't as good at battling, or as brave, but I'd done it with the help of pokemon. Pride swells in my chest, and I hurry back to the pokecenter to award them with ice cream sundaes, or something yummy. My pokegear rings, and Professor Elm's voice filters through.

"Ah! Avery! We've discovered that pokemon egg needs to be around other pokemon to hatch. Would you mind taking it?"

"Uh, I'm not so good with fragile things..."

"It's alright, they're sturdier than they look! Please, please say yes."

"O-Okay. I'll try my best."

"Wonderful! My aide is in the Violet City pokemart. Please meet him there. Thanks again!"

He hangs up, and I heave a sigh. Did I just volunteer to look after a baby pokemon? What if I broke the egg too early? What if I messed it up for life by not doing something I was supposed to? The worries pile in on my head as I trudge to the Pokemart. The aide is nice, and I pack the egg into a nest of blankets in my bag. Hopefully it'd keep him – was it a him? - warm enough.

Now we were definitely going to get sundaes at the pokecenter, but the second I step foot out of the mart a strange woman in ethereal white makeup floats over to me, her graceful red kimono a truly beautiful sight to behold. Her hair is dark and pinned up in an elaborate hairstyle, and she smiles upon seeing the bulge in my bag.

"You...are the one?" She leans close to me, inspecting my face. She smells like tea and sandalwood. "You must take good care of that egg, alright? It's very special to me."

"I will." I nod. Satisfied, she dances off into the night. I shake my head. It'd been a really weird day.

The ice cream sundaes are cold with ice cream and warm with hot fudge. Araki makes a mess of his, fudge all over his mandibles, and Nocturne is stealing little bites from everyone else's when she thinks they aren't looking. Darla has ice cream all over her mouth, and she bites into the bananas with enough force to reduce them to mush immediately.

Z's bloodstained face haunts my memory like a dark cloud. In those steel eyes I'd seen something I hadn't noticed before when he was getting beat up by Ethan – loneliness. He seemed almost _used_ to the beating, like he'd been beaten many times before. I feel almost a little sorry for him, but the victory of the day pushes him out of my thoughts. This moment is for celebration.

"You guys did amazing today." I smile into my own sundae. The three of them look up and cheer.

"Sppispi spina!"

"Hooohooo !"

"Diletoto!"

The egg sits on the table in a swathe of blankets, still and warm, and for a moment, out of the corner of my eye, I almost see it move, as though trying to cheer with us.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks NACHOE1. I was totally inspired to do a Nuzlocke by Rise and Fall's story, Locke and Key. Johto is also my FAV region. Check it out too! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :3

CURRENT TEAM:

Darla - Level 12 Totodile Female

Nocturne - Level 11 Hoothoot Female

Araki - Level 11 Spinarak Male

* * *

CHAPTER III

* * *

The Ruins of Alph were mysterious, sprawling brown buildings on the verge of crumbling. Sight-seers came in abundance, milling about the largest cavern. The walls were covered in strange symbols, and statues of an ancient pokemon – it looked like Rhydon – lined the walls. Everything smells like dirt and must, and old, old bones.

I stop in a building off the road a little, where an attendant bows and smiles.

"Welcome! Please do try your hand at solving the puzzle here. Our archaeological team is offering a reward to whomever solves the puzzle."

Beside me, Araki squeaks and clicks his mandibles. He's right at home in this place; I can see him eyeing the corners as though he's contemplating making a web in one of them. The attendant woman looks a little nervously at him. She obviously dislikes spiders.

I stare at the puzzle, tilting my head this way and that. It looks way too complicated. I stare over at the back of the wall, instead. The symbols are vaguely familiar.

"Es...Esc...Escape?" I make it out, then smile down at Araki and pull an Escape Rope out of my bag. "Hah! Wouldn't it be funny if the ancients knew we'd have one of these around? Maybe they meant this, huh?"

Araki closes his eyes and giggles a little. I throw the rope to the ground mostly as a joke.

"Ta dahhh! Escape!" I bow with flourish. Araki skitters around in a circle, pretending to be pulled in by the rope.

"Narakspina!"

I never expected the room to start rumbling. The stone slab in the wall slowly falls down to reveal a dark, tiny room in the back. The attendant sees it and shrieks, running from the building.

"Ladies first." I smile at Araki. Inside the dark room are four neatly arranged treasures on a slab; some powder, and a few berries. I gather them up and look around. A hole in the ground serves as and exit.

"No way am I going in there." I shudder. Araki nods in agreement.

We leave the ruins behind, and start down the long route that leads to Union Cave. Bright blue skies, fresh air, and clear water runs alongside us. Campers and fishermen abound, challenging us. I make runs to and from the pokemon center right before Union Cave, healing my team and training them in the grass until lunchtime. Araki grows evermore powerful, adding Constrict to his arsenal. Nocturne learns the ever-handy Hypnosis, and Darla gets Bite.

We're munching on sandwiches in the shade of a tree when the egg in my bag begins to move. I look down at it in shock – was this the real thing? Was it hatching? I drop my cucumber sandwich and fumble to take the egg out and put it on my lap. Nocturne, Araki, and Darla all stop eating to watch, too.

The egg shakes, vibrates, and with a great crack the top flies off, followed by huge chunks of eggshell. In my lap sits...another egg?

I blink, rubbing my eyes. What the hell? An egg inside an egg? Darla pokes it a bit, and the egg stirs, a small crown of spikes popping up, with deep, adorable black eyes set just above the eggshell it wears. Tiny cream colored hands and feet emerge, and the pokemon blinks up at me.

"Toooge...pi?"

"Hi little guy." I smile. "You...you're kinda cute, huh?"

"Prriii!" It coos, then looks at Araki and the others. "Priii prii?"

"These are your new teammates, buddy. That's Araki, Nocturne, and Darla. We're traveling around getting badges!"

"Togepiii!" Togepi laughs as Nocturne inspects him, her soft feathers tickling his body. I take my pokeex out and aim it at Togepi.

"TOGEPI. THE HAPPINESS POKEMON. MALE."

"A boy, huh? Well, you are a little new, and kinda a baby. How about...Junior. That's a good nickname."

"Togepi!" Junior trills, flapping his arms eagerly.

Junior is far behind the other pokemon in terms of power, but the frail Bellsprout of the area are easy prey to Junior's strange move – Extrasensory. He soon looks a little stronger, strong enough to venture through Union Cave with us. Junior's tendency to be rash – running headlong into battle – has me worrying enough. I have to watch him carefully as he trots beside me, otherwise he gets into a lot of trouble.

Nocturne becomes his almost-caretaker, checking him for wounds in the cool darkness of the cave, and Junior loves to curl up to her soft feathers. The Hoothoot's large, nocturnal eyes adjust easily to the darkness, and I switch Junior out so she can lead the way. She shows me hidden items in the rocks and dirt, and we can avoid tough-looking Onix with her sharp vision. Hikers and firebreathers assault us, demanding matches. Darla takes care of the Rock and Fire types with her trusty Water Gun, and Junior makes short work of any leftover Machop. I watch them battle with pride – we made a great team.

Darla is too scared to stay out of her ball for long, though. The darkness presses in all around us, and she's only really comfortable when she battles.

I'm expecting to catch another Geodude, but I already have Dios. Maybe a Zubat? That was a little better – at least that had variety. Instead, a blue-eyed Sandshrew leaps out at us from the dirt. Junior helps to catch her, and I name her Silla.

"Here, Silla." We stop right after exiting the cave. The rain pours down, and we take shelter under a black apricorn tree. I fish the Rock Tomb TM I received, and press it to her forehead. She shakes herself out a little, then looks at me curiously.

"Consider it a welcome present." I grin, patting her on the head. "It'll be a good attack until you grow enough to learn Dig, or maybe Magnitude."

"Sandshhrew." She nods. Even though she took a few hits to be caught, and battled a Zubat or two, she looks unscathed. Silla is obviously a hardy pokemon.

"Azalea's just over that way. Let's go."

I pass by a large well on the edge of town, where a man in dark clothes is yelling at a townsperson. The townsperson runs off, and I raise an eyebrow at the dark-clothed man, who shouts at me.

"Mind your own business, nosy!"

I stick my tongue out at him and trot into town, Silla at my side. We visit the pokemon center before taking a stroll around the town. The smell of woodsmoke and pine trees permeates the air, and the gym awaits in the distance. This town is the same size as New Bark – tiny. At least Azalea has a mart, though. The town is quiet, the townspeople look a little downcast. I push into the house of Kurt, a wood cabin with an NOW OPEN sign on the door.

A white-haired, burly man stands behind a counter, what I presume is his granddaughter plays with a radio in the corner, her hair in pigtails.

"Uh, hi. I'm here to get some pokeballs made..."

"Can't help you." Kurt grunts. His granddaughter rushes over at the sight of Silla, and looks at the Sandshrew with awe.

"But..I need pokeballs –"

"Sorry kid. I can't work in a state of mental distress like this. Those...those damned Rockets are messing with the town's head! First they stole all our beloved Slowpoke, and now they're cutting off and selling the tales! It burns me up inside!"

I start back at his fierce tone, and he puffs his chest up.

"Well I won't stand here doing nothing about it! SLOWPOKE! HOLD ON! UNCLE KURT IS COMING TO YOUR RESCUE!"

Kurt rushes out the door, and I chase after him.

"You can't...take them...on your own!" I pant, Silla in my arms. I soon lose sight of the man, but when I get to the well, it's no longer guarded. I tentatively walk down the creaky wooden ladder, and one step snaps under my weight. I shriek, and to my horror, Silla drops out of my arms. I watch as she curls into a ball and hits the ground with little impact.

I'm not so fortunate. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting to feel the pain. A muffled thump resounds, and when I open my eyes again, I'm sitting on the chest of someone very familiar. He groans, steel-gray eyes narrowing as he realizes who I am.

"You."

"Me." I pant.

"Out of all the people in the world, why did I have to break _your_ fall?" Z scowls. I stand hurriedly, wiping my hands on my jumper. Silla trots to my side, looking at Z curiously as he stands and brushes his dark clothes off, a Zubat hovering on his shoulders.

In a corner, I can see Kurt. He's doubled over, clutching his back. I rush over to him, and he opens one eye, pained.

"D-Damnit. Old age's caught up to me. If I had my pokemon...if I was younger I'd teach those damn Rockets a thing or two!"

"Don't speak." I whisper, helping him sit against the brick of the well. "You'll only make it worse."

"He's useless. Leave him." Z snarls.

"No one is useless." I glare back. "And why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm just here to makes sure Team Rocket suffers." He smiles sadistically, flicking long red hair out of his eyes. It looks like he's been eating a little better – and his hair is washed free of dirt. The last vestiges of the black eye Ethan gave him show as a green and purple ring on his cheekbone.

"The kid is right." Kurt wheezes. "You have to make Team Rocket pay, and free the poor Slowpoke. You have to go in my place!" He grabs my hand, crushing my small white fingers in his large ones.

"I will." I nod. "Just try to stay still, we'll be back soon."

I trail behind Z, not entirely trusting him as we walk through the small cave opening and into the larger cavern of the Slowpoke Well. Dew drips from stalagmites into huge pools of emerald green water. The cave is made of sandstone and granite, the dark and light contrast beautiful when coupled with the green reflections of the water. I can see shadowy figures, and one lone figure in the distance, surrounded by Slowpokes.

"You take the left side." Z murmurs. "I'll take the right."

"I'm not listening to you." I glare. Z rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Have it your way, Wealking. I'll have to rescue you anyway."

"You wish." I growl, and start off into cave.

Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago. The expert trainer Red had swept in and eliminated them at the Silph Co. building in Saffron City. The tale was legendary. Red did what no task force of police officers could do, what no other trainer was strong enough, and resilient enough to do – wipe out an entire criminal organization in less than three hours. His Pikachu, no, his entire team was the stuff of legends. Giovanni, the former Gym Leader of Viridian and secret head of Team Rocket, had gone into hiding. The criminal ring was no more.

"You aren't going any further, little girl!" A Rocket bellows, and sends out a Koffing. Silla snorts through her nose, her way of saying she's ready for battle.

I point, and shout my first command.

* * *

I watch her out of the corner of my eye as I battle.

She's battling too – all caring kindness and stubborn energy. Her eyes shine with pride and relief when each attack lands, or her Sandshrew dodges a blow. Her eyes are warm.

They make me sick.

Zubat annihilates this pathetic Rocket's Oddish. I move on to the next, and the next one, all the while keeping her voice in my ears – listening to her cut through the Rockets faster than I was. Like butter.

She was still weak. You could see it in her eyes.

I hated her eyes.

She reaches the officer first, an aqua-haired man by the name of Proton. Her Totodile beats his Koffing, but is worn to the bone as a result. The stupid crocodile pants and wobbles. She envelopes it in a strong hug to her chest, and applies a bit of Potion to the wounds. She cares. She _cares_.

I feel like vomiting, and I nearly do. Kurt runs up to her, smiling with relief. I watch them walk out of the well, her pigtails bobbing as she does a sweep of the cave, looking for me. The shadows hide me, and her face is flat.

She leaves.

I wait until they're gone until I grab the remaining Rocket's arm, twisting it behind his back. He cries out in pain, and I whisper in his ear. Rage boils through me at the sight of his uniform, all the hateful memories of my life come bubbling to the surface as I hiss at him.

"Where is Giovanni?"

* * *

Kurt thanks me, pressing a Fast Ball into my hand as a gratitude gift. I give him six green apricorns to make into Pokeballs, and his cute granddaughter gives me his number.

Bugsy's gym is the last obstacle before us.

We train until sunset, and stop for dinner at the pokecenter. I munch on a salad as the pokemon eagerly swallow their pokechow. Silla brings her bowl up and motions to it. I fill it with pokechow again, and she looks down appreciatively at it before wolfing it down. This was her third helping, she definitely ate the most out of all my pokemon, and Araki ate the least.

I wonder what happened to Z. Once I beat Proton, I couldn't see him in the cave anymore. Had he left? Why did he hate Team Rocket so much? I shake my head. I shouldn't think about him too much. He's a cruel, terrifying sort of person.

Tomorrow morning, we'll challenge Bugsy, and we'll win.

We will win. We _have_ to win.


End file.
